wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lower Blackrock Spire
Black Dragonflight Orcs Forest trolls Ogres |boss=Overlord Wyrmthalak |type=Raid |level=52-61 |players=5-10 }} The area of the Blackrock Spire instance to the South of Hall of Blackhand is commonly known as Lower Blackrock Spire. Though it is often treated as an independent instanced dungeon from Upper Blackrock Spire it is, in fact, part of the same, huge, instance. The Lower Blackrock Spire distinguishes itself from Upper Blackrock Spire because it is designed for a 5-man party; as such, none of the quests involving Lower Blackrock Spire can be completed in a raid group. While this instance is difficult for a level 70 to solo, it can be comfortably completed with two high-level players. Background The majority of Rend's Dark Horde reside in Lower Blackrock Spire, making the city a sort of sprawling barracks. Only the elite members of the Dark Horde are allowed to live in the upper reaches of the city. Overlord Wyrmthalak acts as the ruler and taskmaster of these soldiers. The orcs of the Blackrock Clan dominate most of the ruins of Lower Blackrock Spire, though they are divided up into various legions. These include the Scarshield Legion, the Bloodaxe Legion, and the Firebrand Legion. The elite Blackhand Legion resides in Upper Blackrock Spire. The orcs share the city with a contingent of Spirestone ogres and Smolderthorn trolls, who are also members of Rend's Dark Horde. The ruins are also home to a host of Spire Spiders who have infested a ruined corner of the city. Bosses * Burning Felguard (Rare) * Spirestone Butcher (Rare) * Spirestone Battle Lord (Rare) * Spirestone Lord Magus (Rare) * Highlord Omokk * Shadow Hunter Vosh'gajin * War Master Voone * Mor Grayhoof (Tier 0.5 Summon) * Bannok Grimaxe (Rare) * Ghok Bashguud (Rare) * Urok Doomhowl * Mother Smolderweb * Crystal Fang (Rare) * Quartermaster Zigris (Rare) * Halycon * Gizrul the Slavener * Overlord Wyrmthalak Enemies Scarshield Legion * Scarshield Grunt: Strike, Overpower * Scarshield Sentry: Shoot, Slowing Poison, Multi-Shot * Scarshield Legionnaire: Shield Bash, Cleave * Scarshield Warlock: Shadowbolt, Scarshield Portal (Summons Burning Imps, Burning Felhound and Burning Felguard(rare).) * Scarshield Spellbinder: Counter spell, Resist Fire (Increases' target allies fire resistance by 83 for 1hr (buff).), Mana Burn, Arcane Bolt (1.5 secs cast, Direct damage spell.) * Scarshield Acolyte: Heal, Shadow Word: Pain, Renew * Scarshield Worg: melees Firebrand Legion * Firebrand Invoker: Mark of Flames (1.5 secs cast, Increases fire damage dealt to target by 1000, 2 min duration.), Fire Nova (2 secs cast, AoE fire damage spell), Flamestrike, Fireball) * Firebrand Dreadweaver: Mark of Flames (1.5 secs cast, Increases fire damage dealt to target by 1000, 2 min duration), Curse of the Firebrand (1.5 secs cast, 657-843 damage per min for 5 mins.) * Firebrand Grunt: Mark of Flames (1.5 secs cast, Increases fire damage dealt to target by 1000, 2 min duration.), Enrage ( Increases attack power and attack speed of an ally, 15 secs duration.) * Firebrand Pyromancer: Plague Cloud (-57 strength, agility and stamina), Fireball, Immolate Bloodaxe Legion * Bloodaxe Warmonger: Uppercut (Physical damage plus a knockback.), Enrage (Increases the caster's attack power.) * Bloodaxe Raider: Cleave, Sunder Armor * Bloodaxe Veteran: Snap Kick (Interrupts and silences the target.), Pummel (Physical Damage plus interupting the spell being cast for 5 secs.) * Bloodaxe Evoker: Arcane Bolt (Direct damage Arcane spell.), Blast Wave, Flame Crack (AoE fire damage plus a knockback) * Bloodaxe Summoner: Arcane Missiles, Frost Nova, Fireball, Teleport (Teleports the target in front of them.) * Bloodaxe Worg: melees * Bloodaxe Worg Pup: melees (found only in Halycon's small cave) Spirestone Ogres * Spirestone Mystic: Healing Wave, Chain Lightning, Forked Lightning (targets enemies in front of the caster and blasts them with lightning) * Spirestone Ogre Magus: Enrage (Increases attack power and attack speed of an ally, 15 secs duration), Arcane Bolt (1.5 secs cast, Direct damage spell.), Slow * Spirestone Reaver: Cleave, Warstomp (Stuns all enemies within a 5 yard radius for 5 secs.) * Spirestone Enforcer: Strike (Increases the damage of the caster's next swing.), Enrage ( Increases attack power and attack speed of an ally, 15 secs duration.) * Spirestone Battle Mage: Bloodlust, Chain Lightning * Spirestone Warlord: Enrage Smolderthorn Trolls * Smolderthorn Seer: Lightning Shield, Shrink (2 secs cast, -56 strength and stamina, 2 min duration), Chain Lightning * Smolderthorn Witchdoctor: Elemental Protection Totem (Provides elemental resistance.), Healing Ward, Fire Nova Totem * Smolderthorn Shadow Priest: Mana Burn (AoE), Dispel Magic, Hex (turns the target into a frog for 15 secs, attacking the target will not break the spell.) * Smolderthorn Mystic: Lightning Bolt, Chain Healing Wave (Heals the target plus allies around the target.) * Smolderthorn Axe Thrower: Throw (throws axes at their target, sometimes with a knockdown), net (and run some distance away, resuming throw) * Smolderthorn Berserker: Enrage, Mortal Strike, Strike (Increases the damage of the caster's next swing.) *This is incomplete... Map Quests Note: Most quests in Lower Blackrock spire can only be done in a 5 man group. See Lower Blackrock Spire Walkthrough for aid in completing all the quests. Badlands * * ** * Burning Steppes * Stand-alone quest given by Kibler in Flame Crest * Stand-alone quest given by Kibler in Flame Crest * Stand-alone quest given by Ragged John in Flame Crest * Stand-alone quest given by Helendis Riverhorn in Morgan's Vigil Lower Blackrock Spire * Stand-alone quest given by Warosh, who wanders around the Spire * Given by Bijou, near the top of the troll area ** Also given by Bijou *** Given by Marshal Maxwell in Morgan's Vigil in the Burning Steppes * Starts from an item of the same name dropped by Overlord Wyrmthalak * Given by Marshal Maxwell in Morgan's Vigil in the Burning Steppes, enters Upper Blackrock Spire * Given by Vaelan, to the left as you enter Hordemar City, relatively near the entrance to the Spire. This grants you the "key" for Upper Blackrock Spire. * Requires Blacksmith Winterspring * (reqs axesmith) Elsewhere * Given by Prospector Ironboot in Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris, this quest is in the middle of a long quest chain between the Sunken Temple and Zul'Gurub External links *GameSpy LBRS Walkthrough Category:Instances Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Instance:Blackrock Spire